castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Urmek, Protector of Gaia
Urmek, Protector of Gaia can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Urmek, which comes from the Land of Earth's Special Mission:?? and are at least level 75. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic Information = Urmek has roughly 750 Million health. Up to 155 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 60 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance and Target Area systems. = Special Information = Target Areas Urmek has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance: * Essence (550 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Urmek. * Left Arm (50 million health) - Weaken to reduce Essence defense. When alive, reduces damage to Essence by a maximum of 20%, scaled by the amount of health left. * Stone Armor (125 million health) - Weaken to reduce Essence defense, dispatch to enable Wind Vulnerability. When alive, reduces damage to Essence by a maximum of 25%, scaled by the amount of health left. * Right Arm (50 million health) - Weaken to reduce Essence defense. When alive, reduces damage to Essence by a maximum of 20%, scaled by the amount of health left. Piercing/Resistance Urmek has Piercing and Earth Resistance. • Piercing Resistance will block X% of damage done to it for every Piercing Resistance point, for a total of X% damage block from Piercing. • Earth Resistance will block X% of damage done to it for every Earth Resistance point, for a total of X% damage block from Earth. * Essence - +15 Piercing Resistance (Max block X%), +5 Earth Resistance (Max block X%) * Left Arm - +5 Earth Resistance (Maximum block X%) * Stone Armor - +15 Piercing Resistance (Max block X%), +5 Earth Resistance (Max block X%) * Right Arm - +5 Earth Resistance (Maximum block X%) If the stone armor is dispatched, Wind Resistance is weakened by -15. Siege Weapons While fighting Urmek, there are ? different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. = Lore = Before The Quest: ?? TEXT Quest Completion Urmek begins to scream and roar, continuing to smash the ground below him. You must hurry and execute your plan or there will be nothing left of Gaias Cradle! Fight Urmek now! Urmek Summoned TEXT Urmek Slain As Urmek continues its rampage outside Kanbe's Tomb, you realize that if you do not stop the primordial ape soon, it will destroy all of Gaia's Cradle. You order a platoon of your army to set up the discussed trap a bit to the north, past the dense patch of jungle. In the meantime, you and your remaining army have the tough task of keeping Urmek busy. As your army unleash their attacks at Urmek, you notice that the beast is not even fazed and only continues to increase its rage. Could it be that the beast is being protected by some sort of magical protection? You advise your army to quickly focus their efforts on the heavy crust of earth protecting the beast's chest. This is easier said than done however, as Urmek's massive arms slam across your platoons sending them sprawling. You quickly command the mages to cast their wind-element spells. Hurricane gusts and shearing winds are directed towards the rage-driven primate. As the magical spells slam into the massive beast, it lets out a screaming roar that echoes across the valley and deafens your ears. Now is your chance! As the mighty plate of earth begins to crumble, the beast starts to become more enraged, almost if sensing it is becoming more vulnerable. Urmek, now enraged with primal rage, begins to grab anything within its arm's length to hurl at you and your men. You instruct your army to head north towards your set trap. Urmek, almost blind with rage, follows you and your army north with abandon. You see your planned ambush ahead and push forward. As you cross the discussed point, you wave the signal flag above your head. The trap is sprung! The platoon of men you sent ahead earlier has set up an ambush of large boulders to trap Urmek against the valley walls. Your men cut the ropes connected to the boulders and as it falls onto Urmek, who lets out a beastly roar. You quickly jump up and make your way towards the fallen Urmek. As you climb on top the beast's mighty back, you feel the crystal you took from the tomb begin to glow and give off a slight warmth. You mind it little as your goal rests solely on defeating Urmek. You locate Urmek's vital spot! You quickly murmur the incantations of a powerful spell and lay down a glyph on the weakened area. The skies darken and the clouds begin to swirl. A large vortex begins to form and then straight down from the heavens, a large cyclone lands on the glyph. Urmek roars in anger and begins to writhe in pain. The scream is unbearable and your heart actually sinks a little hearing the sorrowful scream. Urmek lies motionless. You start to see essences float out from its body as the once mighty Urmek begins to shrink in size. As the essences float into the atmosphere, the energy around feels familiar. It almost seems like years ago when you have fought the demi-gods. That feeling has been lost ever since the near disappearance of the demi-gods from Valeria. What could this mean? As the essences continue to drift out of Urmek's motionless body, one of them seems to flitter into the crystals you took from the tomb. The essences get absorbed into the crystal and you feel a surge of power, not unlike the feeling you received when you once paid tributes to the demi-gods. However, this feeling is much stronger. What does this all mean? = Rewards = Rewards After Slaying Urmek Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 10 million damage (100%) *2 Epic Drop = 20 million damage (100%) *3 Epic Drop = 30 million damage (100%) Source: Castle Age Monsters Damage/Loot Spreadsheet = Notes = * Introduced April 16, 2012 *The and are alchemy ingredients used to create (Helmet: Attack: 50 Defense: 72). *The are used to create Bronze Ingot of Physical Piercing *The are used to create Bronze Ingots of Physical Piercing Etymology Possibly a reference to Al-Urmak, an island off the coast of Yemen. Category: Monsters